Downhole fluid analysis is often used to provide information in real time about the composition of subterranean formation or reservoir fluids. Such real-time information can be advantageously used to improve or optimize the effectiveness of formation testing tools during sampling processes in a given well (e.g., downhole fluid composition analysis allows for reducing and/or optimizing the number of samples captured and brought back to the surface for further analysis). More generally, collecting accurate data about the characteristics of formation fluid(s) is an important aspect of making reliable predictions about a formation or reservoir and, thus, can have a significant impact on reservoir performance (e.g., production, quality, volume, efficiency, etc.).
Fluid characteristics such as composition, density, viscosity, formation water or formation fluid resistivity, etc. are typically measured using formation fluid testers that are deployed via wireline tools and/or logging-while-drilling (LWD) tools, both types of which are commonly available. Formation fluid testers often use sensors that are in-line with a flowline of a formation fluid tester portion of a wireline or LWD tool and which may be at least partially in contact with or exposed to fluid(s) in the flowline. As a result, over time, the sensors can become at least partially coated by impurities or deposits such as, heavy components, precipitated asphaltenes, mineral deposits, oil, water-based mud, or fine particles that may accumulate within the formation testers. If the sensor becomes contaminated with such impurities, the measurements made by the formation fluid tester device or equipment may be biased or inaccurate.